FA00040
//April 5// 【孝平】「やっと、撮り終わった……」 Kouhei: "At last, I've finished taking photos." 今日は、昨日に引き続きカメラを持って敷地内を回った。 Today I went around the school with my camera, just like yesterday. 夕方まで歩き続けたせいで、足が棒のようだ。 After walking from sunrise to sunset, my legs feel like lead. 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん」 Haruna: "Ah, Kouhei-kun." 【孝平】「おう……」 Kouhei: "Oh..." 【陽菜】「なんか、疲れてる？」 Haruna: "Are you tired?" 【孝平】「ちょっとな」 Kouhei: "Just a little." 【陽菜】「今日も撮影だっけ？」 Haruna: "You were taking pictures again?" 【孝平】「ああ。一日中歩きまわった」 Kouhei: "Yeah. I’ve been walking around all day." 【陽菜】「あはは、お疲れさま」 Haruna: "Ahaha, well done." 【孝平】「陽菜も、去年やったんだろ？」 Kouhei: "You did this last year too, didn’t you?" 【陽菜】「う～ん、やってない気がするけど……今年から変わったのかな」 Haruna: "Umm, I don't think I did... Maybe they just added the pictures this year." 【孝平】「ま、いいか。撮影してりゃ校内の建物も覚えるだろ」 Kouhei: "Well, it isn't that bad. I guess taking photos will help me remember the school buildings." 【陽菜】「そうだね」 Haruna: "That's true." 【孝平】「じゃ、俺は風呂でも入ってくる」 Kouhei: "Well, I'm taking a bath now." 【陽菜】「この時間なら、きっと独り占めできるよ」 Haruna: "There shouldn't be many people at this time." 【孝平】「そいつはいい」 Kouhei: "Good to hear that." 今日は、全身の力を抜いて湯船に浮かびたい気分だ。 After being totally drained, I feel like relaxing in the bath. //"floating" wouldn't really sound right but this should do// さっそく向かうとしよう。 I'll head there now. 空いてる風呂ってのは、けっこう幸福度が高いシロモノだ。 Having the bath all to myself would really be nice... 特に、今日みたいに歩き回って疲れた日は……。 ...especially after walking around all day. 俺はうきうきしながら男湯ののれんをくぐった。 I nonchalantly brush past the entrance curtain with "Male" written on it. 大浴場の脱衣所も、ほぼすべての籠が空だ。 The bath and changing rooms are completely empty. 心の中でガッツポーズ。 I mentally pump my fist. 一気に服を脱ぎ、タオル一つを腰に巻く。 I take my clothes off at once and wrap myself in the towel. 【孝平】「よーし、よしよーし」 Kouhei: "Here we go~" いざ大浴場へ。 Now to the bath. //cut to (girls) bath// 霧のような湯気が視界を隠す。 A heavy mist of steam is blocking my sight. //possibly a plot hole here. he still made a mistake though he had been taking a bath for a few days --Frank// いつもよりいい香りの空気を吸いこみながら、俺は進んでゆく。 I breathe in the good air and proceed. //lit., better than usual// この先にあるのは、俺の疲れを癒してくれる―― The healing oasis is just in front of me. 【瑛里華】「っっ！！！」 Erika: "Eh!!!" 裸があった。 There is a naked body. //lol XD i like this translation. who did this? --Frank// 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei: "?" 目の前に裸の副会長がいるように見える。 I can see someone resembling the vice president, naked. ノリノリすぎて、幻覚が見えてるのか？ Am I so high-spirited that I'm hallucinating? 【瑛里華】「……なっ」 Erika: "Wha..." 【孝平】「あれ？」 Kouhei: "Huh?" 【瑛里華】「あ、あ、あ……あ、な、た」 Erika: "Y... Y... Y... You..." ぴりぴりとした空気。 This tingling atmosphere... 【孝平】「まさか……」 Kouhei: "No way..." //the text will gradually get bigger. remind me to ask Alex about this --Frank// まさか、 No way... まさか、 No way... まさか、 No way... まさか、 No way... まさかぁーーーーっっ No way!!! 【孝平】「本物？」 Kouhe: "Are you real?" 【瑛里華】「当たり前でしょ！」 Erika: "Of course I am!" 幻覚が地を蹴って、圧倒的な速度で急接近。 The illusion kicks the ground and charges at me with incredible speed. 【孝平】「まてっ幻っ！！」 Kouhei: "Wait, illusion!!" 【瑛里華】「やかましいっ！！」 Erika: "Shut up!!" 【孝平】「ぼふあっ」 Kouhei: "Ugh." 何が起こったのかもわからないまま、 I don't understand what's going on. 現在、放物線を描いています。 I fly through the air in an arc. 【孝平】「？？？？」 Kouhei: "????" 状況が飲み込めない。 The situation is completely beyond me. 男湯にいる副会長。 The vice president is in the men's bath. 女が男湯にいるわけない。 But there shouldn't be any women in the men's bath. つまり、副会長が男ってことだ。 So that means the vice president is a man. 簡単な謎だ。 As simple as that. 不思議なことなどなに一つない。 There's nothing strange at all. だいたい、それならそうと、早く…… If so, I'll just quickly... 【桐葉】「何をしているの？」 Kiriha: "What are you doing?" 【孝平】「副会長は男なのか？」 Kouhei: "Is the vice president a man?" 【桐葉】「本人に聞いたら？　ここを出た後で」 Kiriha: "Why don't you ask the person herself? ...After you leave this place." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: "..." 【孝平】「すみませんっ！！」 Kouhei: "I'm sorry!!" 逃げるように脱衣所を転がり出る。 I run out of the bath, tumbling. ちらりと、赤いものが目に入った。 I catch a glimpse of something red. それは…… It has... 「女」 "Women" と書かれた、赤いのれんだった。 ...written on a red entrance curtain. //cut to men bath// 【孝平】「ぐは～～……」 Kouhei: "Hah~" やっと浴槽に入れた。 Finally, I sink into the bath. 脚が伸ばせる風呂はやはり気持ちがいい。 A bathtub big enough to stretch my legs feels really good. 脚といえば副会長の脚。 Speaking of legs... すらり。 The vice president has long slender legs. 均整の取れたプロポーション。 They're well-proportioned. 【司】「よう」 Tsukasa: "Yo." 司が風呂に入ってきた。 Tsukasa enters the bath. 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: "Hi." 【司】「なんだその頬のモミジは」 Tsukasa: "What is that mark on your cheek?" //モミジ = maple// 【孝平】「さあな」 Kouhei: "I don't know." しかし。 However... 男湯に入ったはずだったのに。 ...that should have been the men's bath. //He's talking about what happened, so THAT should have// なんであんなことになったのか。 How the heck did I mistake that? 誰かが入ってきた。 Someone else enters the bath. 入り口の近くから、さざ波のようにざわめきが広がる。 Since I'm close to the entrance, I can hear the sound of someone getting into the water. 【伊織】「懐かしきかな大浴場」 Iori: "A large bath sure brings back memories." 【伊織】「前に来たのはいつだったかな？」 Iori: "Just when was the last time we came here?" 【征一郎】「七ヶ月前だ」 Seiichirou: "Seven months ago." 生徒会の二人が入ってきたところだった。 It seems that it's those two Prefects. 【孝平】「なんだこのざわめきは」 Kouhei: "What's with this commotion?" 【司】「珍しい人が来たからだろ」 Tsukasa: "Some rare people just showed up." 【孝平】「珍しいのか？」 Kouhei: "Rare?" 【司】「風呂で見たのは初めてだ」 Tsukasa: "This is the first time I've seen them here." 風呂に入るだけでこれか。 Just with them entering the bathhouse? //Changing back// //Formerly: They just come to take a bath.// 本当に有名人なんだな。 They must be pretty famous. ま、俺には関係ない話だ。 Whatever, it doesn't concern me... ……などと思っていたら、二人が近づいてきた。 ...just when I'm thinking that, they approach me. 【伊織】「支倉君、隣いいかな」 Iori: "Hasekura-kun. Mind if we sit here?" 【孝平】「……はあ」 Kouhei: "...Sure." 関係ある話になった。 So it does concern me after all. 【征一郎】「では、失礼」 Seiichirou: "In that case, excuse us." なぜか二人揃って俺の隣へ。 Why are these two sitting next to me? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 囲まれた。 I'm surrounded. 罠にかかったウサギのような気分だ。 Like a rabbit trapped in a snare. 【孝平】「お、おい司」 Kouhei: "H-Hey, Tsukasa." 司は、いつの間にか離れた場所に移動していた。 He already moved to a distant spot without me noticing it. 【孝平】 「裏切り者」 Kouhei: "Traitor." 【伊織】「いやあ支倉君、広い風呂は気持ちがいいな」 Iori: "Well, Hasekura-kun, doesn't it feel great to enjoy such a spacious bath?" 【孝平】「せっかく広い風呂なのに、なんで俺のそばに来るんです」 Kouhei: "If you say it's a spacious bath, why do you have to sit near me?" 【伊織】「世間話でもしようと思ってね」 Iori: "I just thought I'd come for small talk." //Removing "a" because "a" small talk would imply that he had something important to say// 【孝平】「東儀先輩としたらいいじゃないですか」 Kouhei: "Why don't you just talk with Tougi-senpai?" 【伊織】「征とは今さら世間話をする仲じゃない」 Iori: "But we already talk often enough." 【征一郎】「もっともだ」 Seiichirou: "Pretty much." 【伊織】「というわけで話をしよう。支倉君」 Iori: "So, let's talk, Hasekura-kun." なんでこんなに絡んでくるんだ。 Why is he so fussy? //I think persistent fits better than fussy// 何か重要な話でもあるのだろうか。 It's not like there's anything important to talk about. 【伊織】「最近どうだい？」 Iori: "How have you been recently?" 本当に世間話だった。 So it really is small talk. //I vote for using the original line and modifying the earlier line to match again// //Original line: When he said "chit-chat", I guess he really meant it. // 【孝平】「ぼちぼちです」 Kouhei: "So-so." 【伊織】「ごく最近はどうだった？」 Iori: "What about very recently?" 【孝平】「ぼちぼちです」 Kouhei: "So-so." 【伊織】「その程度だったのかい？」 Iori: "Just only so-so?" 【孝平】「何がですか」 Kouhei: "What are you talking about?" 【伊織】「君の転校祝いさ」 Iori: "Your welcome gift, of course." 【孝平】「そんなもの貰ってないでしょう」 Kouhei: "You didn't give me one, right?" 【伊織】「あげたじゃないか、ついさっき」 Iori: "Of course I did, just a while ago." 貰ってない。 I don't think so. というか、この二人には昨日から会ってさえない。 I haven't seen these two since yesterday. //Originally "them" but was too ambiguous// だいたい、ついさっきは女風呂に突入して酷い目に……。 Did he mean the disaster at the girls bath just now...? ……。 ... …………。 ...... 【孝平】「あああああっ！」 Kouhei: "Ahhhhh!" 思わず大声を上げて立ち上がる。 I instinctively scream and get to my feet. 【孝平】「もしかして……？」 Kouhei: "Could it be that...?" 【伊織】「なかなか気の利いたお祝いだっただろう？」 Iori: "It was a pretty good gift, wasn't it?" //i'm thinking of some adjective to replace "good" --Frank// 【孝平】「あれは、あんたらの仕業か」 Kouhei: "You two were behind that?" 【征一郎】「俺たちではなく、伊織の仕業だ」 Seiichirou: "Not us. Iori." 【伊織】「そう言うなよ」 Iori: "Don't say that." 【伊織】「ともかく、転入おめでとう」 Iori: "Anyway, congratulations on your transfer!" ぱちぱちぱち *clap clap clap* 【孝平】「さわやかな笑顔で拍手すんなっ！」 Kouhei: "Don't just smile and clap!" 【伊織】「まあ、そう怒るなよ」 Iori: "Aw, no need to be angry." 【伊織】「のれんを変えるという古典的なドッキリにひっかかった支倉君」 Iori: "But changing the signs there was classic, don't you agree?" //lit. he says something like Kouhei was caught in a candid-camera by the classic trick --Frank// 【孝平】「ぬぐぐぐっ」 Kouhei: "Nghhh!" 【征一郎】「無駄に油を注ぐな」 Seiichirou: "Don't add fuel into the fire." //cliche? Either way wouldn't it be "onto the fire" or "to the fire"?// 【孝平】「あんたらのせいで俺がどんな目にあったと……」 Kouhei: "It was all your fault I had to went through that..." //ら indicates plural, but well to clarify that would disrupt the flow --Frank// //This line needs to be changed at least, plus the next few lines// 【伊織】「そんな目だろう？」 Iori: "That?" 俺の頬のモミジを指さした。 He points to my red cheek. 【孝平】「これはまだいいです」 Kouhei: "This is nothing." 【孝平】「明日から、副会長とどんな顔で会えばいいんですか？」 Kouhei: "But how am I going to face the vice president now?" 【孝平】「寮で噂になったら、人生終わりです」 Kouhei: "If everyone knows about this, I'm dead." //prev ver: If this rumor spreads, I'm dead!// //Previous sounded better// 【伊織】「他人の視線なんて気にしているうちは素人だよ」 Iori: "Only amateurs are conscious of what others think of them." //some word to replace amateur? --Frank// //How about losers?// 【孝平】「素人でけっこう」 Kouhei: "I don't mind being an amateur." 【伊織】「だいたいね、もう少し感謝したらどうだい？」 Iori: "Can't you be a little more thankful?" 【孝平】「何にですか」 Kouhei: "For what?" 【伊織】「被害者のまま、瑛里華を見られたんだ。役得だろう？」 Iori: "Though you were the victim, you got to see Erika. Isn't that the good part?" //some word better than victim? --Frank// //"Even though it was painful"?// 【孝平】「これっぽっちも」 Kouhei: "There is no good part." 【伊織】「瑛里華じゃ不満だったかい？」 Iori: "You weren't happy seeing Erika?" //prev ver: You weren't satisfied with Erika?// 【孝平】「それは……」 Kouhei: "That's..." 副会長の姿を思い出す。 Her figure comes to my mind. ……。 ... 可愛いし、ボディラインも素晴らしいが…… It was beautiful... and had nice curves... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 【伊織】「ほら、やっぱり役得だと思ってる」 Iori: "See? You're thinking about the good part." 【孝平】「だから、それとこれとは」 Kouhei: "That doesn't have anything to do with this." 【伊織】「あー、わかったわかった」 Iori: "Okay, I got it." 【伊織】「じゃあ君が、僕の清廉潔白ぶりは宗教者も裸足で逃げだすくらいで、瑛里華にこれっぽちも魅力を感じてなくて」 Iori: "So you're saying that you didn't see any charm in Erika?" //the middle part is unnecessary and long so allow me to cut it --Frank// 【伊織】「あんなもん見なきゃよかったと後悔してるなら、僕も謝ろう」 Iori: "If you regret seeing her then I will apologize." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 卑怯な。 That's evil. 【伊織】「よし、それでこそお祝いした僕も気持ちがいい」 Iori: "Good. If that's not the case then I'm glad." 満面の笑みを浮かべる会長。 President gives me a big smile. ちょっとカチンときた。 I feel like hitting him. //lit., i'm angry// 自分でもガキっぽいと思うが、カチンときたものは仕方がない。 I know I'm being childish but I can't help it. 【孝平】「会長、ちょっとやりすぎ」 Kouhei: "You were going too far." 【孝平】「俺はいいとしても、副会長は完全に被害者です」 Kouhei: "It's okay with me, but the vice president is definitely the victim." 【伊織】「なんだい、急に恐い目をして」 Iori: "Why, you look scary all of a sudden." //this "why" is interjection, not question word --Frank// 緊張した空気を察したのか、風呂場にいる生徒たちがこっちを窺っている。 Other students in the bath sense the tension and take interest. 衆人環視の中で、学院のカリスマっぽい人に意見しようとしている俺。 I'm criticizing our school's most charismatic person in the public. //prev ver: I'm in the center of attention, being judged by the most popular students in school.// //there is no superlative in the original, but it doesn't sound right without one --Frank// 今後の生活を考えれば、決して賢明な手とは思えなかったが── Considering my school life after this, it would be wise to avoid this. If I were just a bit wiser, I might have avoided the unpleasant consequences today. 言わなきゃ気が済まないこともある。 But I can't let this go without saying anything. 【孝平】「全員が笑ってすませられないネタは、ドッキリじゃない」 Kouhei: "A joke that doesn't make everyone happy isn't funny." 【伊織】「楽しけりゃいいじゃない、かるーく行こうよ」 Iori: "But wasn't it fun? Lighten up." 【孝平】「楽しくない人がいるって話です」 Kouhei: "There's someone who didn't have fun." 【孝平】「今度は、みんなが楽しめる、もうちょっとレベルの高いのをお願いします」 Kouhei: "Please think of a better joke that will make everyone happy next time." 【伊織】「わお」 Iori: "Whoa." ちょっと目を丸くする会長。 The president roll his eyes. 【伊織】「わかった。次はもっと大がかりなイリュージョンにするよ」 Iori: "Got it. I'll be sure to make more illusions next time." 【孝平】「何もしないのが一番ですから」 Kouhei: "It'd be best to do nothing." 【伊織】「そう言うなよ」 Iori: "Don't say that." 【孝平】「ともかく、副会長には俺も謝りますから、会長もお願いします」 Kouhei: "Anyway, I'll apologize to the vice president, you too please." 【伊織】「ふむ。いつからそんな紳士になったんだい？」 Iori: "Hmm. Since when did you become such a gentleman?" 【孝平】「紳士なんぞ気取るつもりはありません」 Kouhei: "I'm not trying to look like a gentleman or anything." 【孝平】「ただ、気にくわないから言っただけです」 Kouhei: "I only said that because I couldn't take it." 【伊織】「オーケー、わかった。僕も何かしら考えよう」 Iori: "Okay, got it. I'll think about it." 【孝平】「そりゃどうも」 Kouhei: "Thanks for that." 【征一郎】「支倉、なかなか骨があるな」 Seiichirou: "Hasekura, you have some courage." 転校処世術的にはノーグッドなことをしている自覚があるので、褒められても複雑な心境だ。 Realizing that standing out is against my transfer policy, it feels awkward when I get a compliment. //"i realize this is no good considering my secret of transfer success", guess he means he shouldn't stand out --Frank// 【伊織】「あの八幡平に気に入られているだけのことはあるね」 Iori: "You're the only one that Hachimandaira has taken a liking to." //anything better than "take a liking to"? --Frank// //Gets along with?// 【孝平】「初耳です」 Kouhei: "First time to hear that." 【伊織】「だって、彼、周りに君以外置かないだろ？　気に入られてるんだよ」 Iori: "But he doesn't stay near anyone but you. I think he likes you." 当の本人は、俺を置いて身体を洗ってるわけだが。 But he abandoned me here. 【孝平】「『あの』八幡平ってのはどういうことですか？」 Kouhei: "What do you mean by "that" Hachimandaira?" 【伊織】「彼もなかなか骨があってね」 Iori: "That guy's got some guts, just like you." 【伊織】「僕ら生徒会はやっぱ規則ってのが武器なんだけど、彼にはそういうの通用しないから、厄介といえば厄介なんだよ」 Iori: "Us student council have the rules on our side, but he doesn't care. If we're troubling him he'll say it." //not sure if the last part should be the other way around, but not much different imo --Frank// うすうす察してはいたが、どうやら司はそういう人らしい。 I have some idea that he's that kind of person. いわゆるアウトロー。 He's what you might call an outlaw. 【伊織】「ま、自分の快楽に正直なあたり、俺に似ているのかもな、あっはっは」 Iori: "He's just doing things as he pleases, kinda like me. Ahahahaha." //there are actually four "ha" --Frank// 【司】「へーくしっ」 Tsukasa: "Achoo, sniff." くしゃみが聞こえた。 I heard a sneeze. 【伊織】「そういえば、昨日はうちの妹が失礼したね」 Iori: "By the way, my sister was quite rude to you yesterday, wasn't she?" 【孝平】「昨日？」 Kouhei: "Yesterday?" 【伊織】「ほら、監督生室で瑛里華がツンツンしていただろ？」 Iori: "Back then in the prefectural building when she was all snappy, remember?" 【孝平】「その話ですか」 Kouhei: "Oh, that." 【伊織】「あの後、瑛里華を問い詰めたんだよ」 Iori: "After that, I asked Erika..." 【伊織】「俺が招待したお客に、あの態度はどういうつもりかと」 Iori: "...why she had that kind of attitude toward my guest." 【伊織】「そうしたら、瑛里華が白状したよ」 Iori: "And she confessed to me." 【孝平】「なんて言ってました？」 Kouhei: "Just what did she say?" 【伊織】「なんだと思う？」 Iori: "What do you think?" わかってれば、謝るなりなんなりしてる。 If I know about it, I'll be able to apologize. 【伊織】「実はねぇ、これはとってもデリケートな話なんだが……」 Iori: "Actually, this is a very delicate matter..." //already too many pretty --Frank// と、会長が俺の耳に口を寄せる。 He whispered to my ear. 【伊織】「君に一目惚れしたらしいよ」 Iori: "It seem she fell in love at first sight, with you." 俺に、 With me? 副会長が、 The vice president... 一目惚れ……？ love at first sight...? 【孝平】「はあぁあ！？」 Kouhei: "WHAAAT!?" 周囲の注目が集まる。 Everyone turns toward us. 【司】 「……」 Tsukasa: "..." 遠くにいる司まで、こっちを不思議そうに見ている。 Tsukasa looks at me with curiosity from afar. //idk if this 不思議 means curious or weird// 【孝平】「いや、それって……」 Kouhei: "Is that really..." 【伊織】「そういうことだ」 Iori: "That is correct." 副会長が俺に？ The vice president... with me...? 眉目秀麗、成績優秀、運動神経抜群の副会長が……俺に？ The beautiful, smart and athletic vice president... with me? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 【伊織】「清く正しく美しく、冷静と情熱の中間くらいで頼むよ」 Iori: "I just wanna ask you to be composed, yet passionate." 【伊織】「あと、身体は隅々まで磨いておくんだよ。筋トレも怠るな」 Iori: "And be sure to work out and maintain good hygiene." 結局、どうして欲しいんだ。 Why would he want that? 【伊織】「しかし、これで二人が結ばれれば、俺はさしずめ愛のキューピットだ」 Iori: "But if this will bring you together, wouldn't that make me your cupid?" やな天使。 He'd make a horrible cupid. 【伊織】「それじゃ、後は若い人に任せて」 Iori: "I'll leave the rest to you young people then." 【征一郎】「無理はしないようにな」 Seiichirou: "Don't push yourself." 【孝平】「あの……」 Kouhei: "Umm..." こっちが言うことなんて聞いてない。 They wouldn't listen to my thoughts on the matter. 二人は悠然と風呂から出て行った。 They just calmly left the bath. //cut to lounge// 話の内容のせいか長湯のせいか、かなりのぼせてしまった。 I don't know if it's our conversation or the long bath that makes me feel dizzy. エアコンの正面に座り、扇風機も独占する。 I cool off by sitting in front of the air conditioner and the fan. 【孝平】「裏切り者」 Kouhei: "Traitor." 【司】「面倒は勘弁だ」 Tsukasa: "Sorry about that." おわび、とばかりに牛乳を渡された。 He hands me a bottle of milk as an apology. 【孝平】「さんきゅ」 Kouhei: "Thank you." きゅぽっとフタを開け、一気に飲み干す。 I open the lid and chug it in one gulp. 【孝平】「あ゛～～うまいな、くそ」 Kouhei: "Ahhh~ This is good." やっと一息つけた。 I feel better at last. //i prefer this to the true meaning, so i won't change the original TL --Frank// 【司】「しかし、あの副会長が一目惚れねえ」 Tsukasa: "But to think that 'that' vice president fell for you at first sight..." 【孝平】「ありえないだろ」 Kouhei: "Impossible, right?" 【司】「さあな。人の恋愛感情なんてわからん」 Tsukasa: "Who knows? I don't understand the concept of love." 【司】「お前は嫌なのか？」 Tsukasa: "You're not happy about this?" 【孝平】「悪い気はしない」 Kouhei: "I don't dislike her." なにしろあの副会長だ。 It's the vice president after all. 【孝平】「つっても、情報源があの会長だぞ」 Kouhei: "But the president is the one who told me this." 【司】「ま、話半分にしとけ」 Tsukasa: "Well, I'd take it with a grain of salt." とはいえ、ちょっとワクワクしているのも事実だ。 Even so, I can't help being nervous. 一目惚れってことは、初日から俺を避けてたのは照れ隠しってことになる。 She's been avoiding me because she's embarrassed? 本当なら、ちょっと可愛いな。 If that's really the case, that's kinda cute. 【かなで】「あっ、こーへー発見！」 Kanade: "Ah! Found you!" かなでさんが、バタバタと走りよってきた。 Kanade-san runs toward me. 【かなで】「１０８の秘密の写真撮れた？」 Kanade: "Have you taken photos of all 108 secrets yet?" 【孝平】「ええ。相当疲れましたよ」 Kouhei: "Yeah. I'm really tired." 【かなで】「データちょうだい」 Kanade: "May I look at them?" 【孝平】「部屋なんで、明日渡します」 Kouhei: "They're in my room. I'll turn them in tomorrow." 【かなで】「おっけー」 Kanade: "Okay." 【かなで】「それじゃっ！」 Kanade: "See ya!" 元気よく走り去る。 She runs off. //an adverb disrupt the flow here i think --Frank// 【司】「落ち着かない人だな」 Tsukasa: "She's always full of energy, isn't she?" 【孝平】「原材料のほとんどが元気だよ、きっと」 Kouhei: "That's what she's made of." 【かなで】「あ」 Kanade: "Ah." いきなりＵターンしてきた。 She made a sharp U-turn back here. 【かなで】「女子風呂に全裸で突入したってほんと？」 Kanade: "Did you really break into the girls bath naked?" 【孝平】「なっ！」 Kouhei: "What!" 【かなで】「うわ、ほんとなんだ」 Kanade: "Wah, so it's true." 【孝平】「なんで知ってるんです」 Kouhei: "How did you know?" 【かなで】「いおりんが言ってた」 Kanade: "Iorin told me." 殺す。 I'll kill him. 【かなで】「そんなイケナイこーへーには」 Kanade: "This kind of behavior..." 【かなで】「風紀委員の鉄槌を、うりゃ！」 Kanade: "...deserves the discipline committee member's hammer of justice, hiya!" ぺたし *stick* おでこにシールを貼られた。 She stuck something on my forehead. 慌ててはがす。 I rip it off in confusion. 見たこともないほど酷いシールだった。 It's an unimaginably horrible sticker. 不気味な絵の上から、呪われそうな字で「風紀」と書かれている。 The word "Discipline" is scribbled like a curse on top of a hideous picture. 【かなで】「もういっちょ」 Kanade: "One more!" ぺたし *stick* もう一枚貼られた。 She stuck another one to my head. 【孝平】「むう……」 Kouhei: "Ugh." 【かなで】「もうやっちゃダメだからね！」 Kanade: "You shouldn't do that again!" 【孝平】「このシールはなんですか」 Kouhei: "What are these stickers?" 【かなで】「泣く子も大泣きする『風紀シール』」 Kanade: "The stickers that will make crybabies cry even louder, the morality seals." 【司】「貼られるとなぜか猛省したくなる」 Tsukasa: "Reflect carefully on why you got these." 【司】「しかも１０枚たまるとバラエティ豊かなお仕置きがある、らしい」 Tsukasa: "Also, when you get ten of them, you'll receive a variety of punishments." 【孝平】「なんか、いきなり２枚もらっちゃったんですけど」 Kouhei: "What the heck. I suddenly got two of them." 【司】「捨てると５枚くれる」 Tsukasa: "If you throw one away you'll get five more." 【孝平】「いらんわっ！」 Kouhei: "I don't need these things!" 【かなで】「君にも貼ってあげよっか？」 Kanade: "Should I give you some too?" 【司】「俺はノータッチ」 Tsukasa: "I have nothing to do with that." //Older translation: I have a "no touch" policy. // //I like the older translation better, it also sounds good paired with the next line, aka if you don't like people touching you then you better behave// 【かなで】「ほうほうほうほう。ま、おとなしくしてるのが身のためだよ」 Kanade: "Hohohoho. Well, you should stay obedient for your own good." 【かなで】「それじゃ、こーへーはちゃんと反省してね」 Kanade: "Well then, Kouhei, properly think over what you did, okay?" 【孝平】「はい。あの、さっきの話は他の人には……」 Kouhei: "Yeah. Um, don't tell anyone about that." 【かなで】「言わないよ」 Kanade: "I won't." 【かなで】「お姉ちゃんはこーへーがいい子になれるように応援してるからね」 Kanade: "Onee-chan is going to help you become a good boy." 頭を撫でられる。 She pats my head. 【かなで】「それじゃあね、写真ありがと」 Kanade: "Thanks for the photos. Later." 【かなで】「写真げっとで～、猫がにゃ～（にゃ～）♪」 Kanade: "I got the photos~ Kitty goes 'nya, nya~'" 不思議な歌を口ずさみながら、去って行った。 She leaves with that weird song. ……。 ... 司がじっと俺を見ていた。 Tsukasa is staring at me. 【孝平】「なんだ？」 Kouhei: "What?" 【司】「女子風呂に全裸で突入」 Tsukasa: "You broke into the girls bath naked?" 【孝平】「いや、あのな」 Kouhei: "Well, that's..." 【司】「お前は神か」 Tsukasa: "Who do you think you are? A god?" 【孝平】「違うんだ、話を聞け」 Kouhei: "No. Listen..." ゆらりと立ち上がる司。 He slowly stands up... 俺の体に優しく絡みつく。 ...and performs an octopus hold on me. 【孝平】「……ギブ！　ギブ！」 Kouhei: "I give up! I give up!" 美しい卍固めが決まった。 We formed a perfect spiral shape. 【瑛里華】「ラッキー、テレビ空いてるわよ！」 Erika: "Lucky, no one's watching TV!" 風呂上がりと思われる副会長と他数人が、談話室に入ってきた。 The vice president, who just got out of the bath, appears in the lounge with several other people. //Older translation: A freshly showered Vice President appears in the lounge with several others. // //I like the older translation more// 【瑛里華】「ぽちっとな♪　ん？」 Erika: "There we go~ Hmm?" //anything better to replace "ぽちっとな♪"? --Frank// テレビをつけるのと、こっちで絡まってる俺たちに気づいたのはほぼ同時。 As she turns the TV on, we notice each other. 瞬間、視線がきつくなる。 She glares at me for a moment. 【孝平】「おい、司……」 Kouhei: "Hey, Tsukasa..." 【司】「あ、ああ」 Tsukasa: "Y-Yeah." もそもそとほどける卍固め。 He releases me. 非常に気まずい。 This is very awkward. やはり、さっきのことを謝っておいたほうがいいだろう。 I should apologize for what happened earlier. 立ちあがり、副会長に近づく。 I get up and walk toward her. 【孝平】「あ、ええと……」 Kouhei: "Ah, well..." と、副会長の頬に朱が差す。 Just then, her cheeks flush with red. 【瑛里華】「わ、私、気分悪くなったから戻るね！」 Erika: "I... I don't feel so good, so I'll take my leave now!" 一緒に来てた数人にそう告げると、一人さっさと談話室を出て行った。 Telling that to the others, she quickly gets out of the lounge. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 【司】「ご愁傷様」 Tsukasa: "I pity you." 【孝平】「ま、副会長にすりゃ、そうとう気まずいよな」 Kouhei: "Well, she must be very embarrassed." 裸を見られた上に、一目惚れの相手と来ている。 After being seen naked by your love interest, then meeting him face to face... 逃げだしたくもなるだろう。 ...anyone would want to run away. この調子じゃ、いつ話ができるがわからないな。 With her health though, I wonder when I could talk to her. 【孝平】「長期戦になるかもな」 Kouhei: "This will take a while to resolve." //lit., it has become a long battle// 【司】「ま、頑張れ」 Tsukasa: "Well, keep at it." //Switch POV to staircase// 【伊織】「えーりか。真っ赤な顔してどこいくの？」 Iori: "E~rika. Where are you going while blushing like that?" 【瑛里華】「いま機嫌悪いの」 Erika: "I'm not in the mood to talk." 【伊織】「なんでまた？」 Iori: "How come?" 【瑛里華】「いいでしょなんでも」 Erika: "It's nothing." 【伊織】「当ててみようか」 Iori: "Let me guess." 【瑛里華】「けっこう」 Erika: "Do what you want." 【伊織】「そうだな……好きな子にお風呂をのぞ……」 Iori: "Let's see... Did someone you like see you in the ba..." ぷちーん。 *snap* 【伊織】「なに、いまの音？」 Iori: "What was that sound just now?" 【瑛里華】「お前かーーーっ！！」 Erika: "It was you!!" 【伊織】「ふごあっ！！」 Iori: "Gwah!" 【伊織】「いたたた……なぜ殴打する？」 Iori: "Ow... why did you hit me?" 【瑛里華】「殴打もするわっ」 Erika: "You deserve it!" 【伊織】「寮の階段でもみ合った際、誤って３メートル下の踊り場へ転落、頭部を強く打って病院に運ばれましたが、まもなく死亡……したらどうするんだ？」 Iori: "What if I lost balance, fell onto the landing 3 meters below, hit my head hard and died in the hospital shortly after?" //the first part is more like "what if I was pushed"// 【瑛里華】「カメラの前で気丈に振る舞って、けなげな妹を印象づけるわね」 Erika: "I'd stand in front of the news cameras and project the image of a stoic sister." //not sure about this line but it sounds right so i didn't touch this. --Frank// //Likewise// 【瑛里華】「だいたい、その程度じゃ兄さん死なないし」 Erika: "Anyway, you wouldn't die just because of that." 【伊織】「ひどい話だ」 Iori: "How mean." 【伊織】「俺は恋の橋渡しをしてあげただけじゃないか」 Iori: "I've done nothing except play matchmaker." 【瑛里華】「あ　の　ねぇ」 Erika: "Listen." 【瑛里華】「余計なことしないでって言ったでしょ！？」 Erika: "Haven't I told you to stop doing unnecessary things!?" 【伊織】「だってー」 Iori: "But~..." 【瑛里華】「クネクネしないっ」 Erika: "Stop wriggling." //Don't dodge the question! ???// 【伊織】「そういえば、さっき支倉君に会ったんだけど」 Iori: "Oh yeah, didn't you just meet Hasekura-kun?" 【瑛里華】「それで？」 Erika: "So what?" 【伊織】「彼、なかなかいいね。気に入っちゃったよ、オレ」 Iori: "He's quite a nice person. I think I've taken a liking to him." 【瑛里華】「んなこと報告しなくていいわ」 Erika: "You don't have to tell me that." 【瑛里華】「はぁ……ともかく、もう放っておいて」 Erika: "Sigh... Anyway, leave me alone already." 【伊織】「えー」 Iori: "Eh~?" 【瑛里華】「返事は『はい』」 Erika: "'As you wish', would be the answer." 【瑛里華】「これ以上ヘンなことしたら、次は本気で怒るわよ」 Erika: "I'm gonna get really mad next time if there's any more of this." 【伊織】「わかりました」 Iori: "Understood." 【瑛里華】「ホント？」 Erika: "Really?" 【伊織】「もちろんさ」 Iori: "Certainly." 【伊織】「でも……ちょっぴり怒られてみたいって思う俺、どうかな？」 Iori: "But... is it me or are you a little mad already?" 【瑛里華】「病院に永久就職するといいわ」 Erika: "I'd be happy to permanently send you to the hospital right now."